


The Proper Care and Keeping of Crocodiles

by RubyofRaven



Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Boarding School, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Optimism, Other, Parents, Safety, School, Students, crocodiles - Freeform, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: A letter to the student body about some things that need to be addressed that are totally not related to a certain red coat wearing pirate or his choice of pet.Nope.Not at all.
Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Proper Care and Keeping of Crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one that might best be read after having read most of the other fics from the Never Smile at a Crocodile series. If you have not read them yet, I would recommend you do so. They give a lot more background information.
> 
> This fic was lovingly created by ALR in about half hour for yours truly, and I decided to post it on here for everyone's enjoyment. It compliments her sister's piece A Day in the Life of Fairy Godmother very nicely. XD I love them both very much and I hope you do too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Auradon Preparatory School  
_From the Desk of Fairy Godmother_

Dear Student,

Due to a recent increase in concerns regarding the safety measures employed by this institution, expressed through a variety of formats by a large number of parents and/or guardians of the pupils of Auradon Preparatory School, we of the administration are excited to announce a series of **mandatory** safety seminars that will take place over the course of this semester!

As stated above, these safety seminars are **mandatory** —you must attend. But do not be alarmed, these seminars are certain to be diverting occasions with a variety of notable speakers, entertaining and informative activities, and a free snack will be provided over the course of the three-hour long seminar. Additionally, as I am sure you will be relieved to hear, the seminar will take place on Friday evenings so as not to interfere with your busy academic schedules. Extracurriculars previously scheduled for these nights have been rescheduled for Saturday mornings so as not to interfere with previously scheduled extracurriculars throughout the school week.

I would like to stress that these safety seminars are not aimed at any one particular student or at any one specific occurrence the parents and/or guardians of our student body have recently taken issue with. Recent, reasonable, concerns raised by a number of parents and/or guardians have simply inspired this institution to re-evaluate certain elements of our curriculum based upon the realities of current situations upon our campus.

The series of safety seminars will cover a broad range of applicable topics that the school board and school associated organizations have deemed to be of the most interest and the most likely situations you will experience throughout the course of your time here at Auradon Preparatory School, with input from both parents and/or guardians and student groups, of course. After much spirited debate—it’s so lovely to see both parents and students from so many different walks of life so invested in the education of the youth of this nation—I am happy to announce the topic of the first safety seminar: “The Proper Care and Keeping of Crocodiles!”

As indicated by the title, this safety seminar will address how best to interact with crocodiles, in the now relatively likely event one is to come into contact with such a creature while traversing the halls or relaxing out on the green here at Auradon Preparatory School. Our first speaker will be Mr. Tarzan, an expert on jungle flora and fauna, who will address how one, firstly, avoids interacting with a crocodile, and, secondly, if one must interact with a crocodile, how to do so with the least possibility of obtaining grievous bodily harm. Such a fascinating and topical subject! We will also have a variety of hands-on activities for students to participate in, including meeting a real crocodile, which Mr. Tarzan will carefully supervise. Our own Mr. Harry Hook has kindly volunteered his own emotional support companion, Betsy, for this activity. He assures us that she is “Not one for bitin’ people anymore. Don’t seem to care for the taste much, the sweet lass.” Mr. Hook has our thanks for his willing and even eager participation in this event for the betterment of the school and the education of his peers. He is a true example of the cooperative and endeavoring spirit prized at Auradon Preparatory School.

The safety seminar “The Proper Care and Keeping of Crocodiles” is scheduled for this Friday evening at 6pm in the gymnasium. Parents and/or guardians are, of course, welcome to attend. I cannot wait to see you all there! At the end of “The Proper Care and Keeping of Crocodiles,” you will receive information on the next safety seminar—“How to Stay Alive in a Knife Fight, Should You be Unable to Avoid a Knife Fight.” Doesn’t that sound like an intriguing topic? I must thank the student organization, Peers Against Fears, for recommending it, and for so vehemently, thoroughly, and passionately expressing why such a subject is relevant for this series of seminars.

Do remember, all safety seminars are **mandatory**. And make sure to make today your best bibbity-boppity day!

Sincerely,  
Fairy Godmother

_Headmistress  
Auradon Preparatory School  
United States of Auradon  
F.Godmother50@magicmail.audadon_

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon is that Jay was totally at the forefront of making “How to Stay Alive in a Knife Fight, Should You be Unable to Avoid a Knife Fight” a seminar. XD I just... it fits so well. And maybe Aladdin is the guest speaker. XD Because I now need this in my life. XD
> 
> And, for anyone who is wondering, “How to Stay Alive in a Knife Fight, Should You be Unable to Avoid a Knife Fight” is a reference to my other fic, by MMR, called How to Break Up a Knife Fight. Tis wonderful. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
